


Throw Cares Away

by lookingfortherainbow



Series: Advent Calendar Fics of 2020 [13]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Fluff, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Flirting, Flirty Zayn Malik, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Liam, Oops, Smut, this gets hella filthy towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingfortherainbow/pseuds/lookingfortherainbow
Summary: “Can you resist me?” Zayn asked, voice loud against the quiet of an empty street, the sound of snowflakes gathering on everything around them, the muffled winter world around them, covered in a blanket of snow.“Well, I’ve been trying to,” Liam whispered, voice suddenly pained.“But you don’t want to?”“No,” Liam confessed.“Well, come on then. Come on. Don’t you want to get a taste of me?” Zayn urged, lifting up on his elbows.*Or, Liam and Zayn go caroling with their families. Love confessions, kissing, and blowjobs follow. Naturally.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Series: Advent Calendar Fics of 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037256
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Throw Cares Away

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't gone caroling before, I highly suggest you do. It is one of my favorite memories I have of christmas time. Anyway, enjoy this sweet confession filled piece of smut!  
> Title's from the song Carol of the Bells.  
> The boys are 17 in this.

“You’re on the wrong note!” Zayn laughed, shaking Liam back and forth by his shoulders simply to be annoying. 

“I’m not! You’re lying,” Liam argued, whining, as he fought back the amused laughter that was escaping him in little bursts. 

Their families had teamed up for their annual christmas caroling. Each year they began practicing songs at the beginning of the month, meeting up to rehearse them once or twice a week. In between those days, Liam and Zayn hung out, being that they lived next door to each other. Getting their families all together in one room was tough, though, due to conflicting schedules. In their time together after school, they’d practice harmonizing together. 

One year during their primary school’s talent show, they sang a duet together. They’d won third place. Zayn felt like he’d won first, being able to compete and win a ribbon with his most favorite person by his side. They’d known each other since Liam’s family moved in when he was nine, but after that experience, they became inseparable. The many hours they practiced gave them a bond unlike the ones they had with their other friends.

Currently, it was seven at night, and the Payne and Malik families were bundling up to face the cold awaiting them outside. Spirits were high as they flooded out of the Payne’s house, each of them holding their sheets of music, even though they already had them memorized. 

“I’m not lying,” Zayn insisted, smiling even bigger when he saw how Liam blushed at Zayn taking his hand, the two of them marching after their siblings and parents in a line down the sidewalk. 

Liam had a harder time showing affection than him, but he always welcomed being smothered by Zayn’s gestures. He squeezed Zayn’s hand in return, a little silent acknowledgement that Zayn soaked up like a sponge. 

“You need to go higher on ‘gaily they ring’,” Zayn instructed, singing in the tune of the ‘Carol Of The Bells’ song. 

“ _ ‘Gaily they ring, while Zayn complains’,”  _ Liam sang, pitch so high it cracked on the last word. 

Zayn laughed so hard he tripped on the ice on the sidewalk. With the hand still enveloped in his mitted palm, Liam kept him from falling to his knees, both snorting and giggling. 

“Boys, c’mon! Mum’s already rung the bell,” Ruth called to them. 

“Go, you clumsy donut!” Liam shoved at Zayn, slapping his palms on where his bum was hidden from him behind his long coat.

Pulling on Liam’s knitted scarf, Zayn brought him into his space, smiling at the way the snow that was falling softly from the cloudy night sky clung to Liam’s straightened hair. It’d be curling into its natural state with the dampness by the time they’d be through with caroling for their neighbors. Zayn felt giddy with the knowledge. 

The door to the house they’d huddled in front of opened, and everyone was taking calming breaths. 

“Showtime,” Liam whispered to him, eyes sparkling, the cold air clouding from his hot breath. 

The lamppost behind him that was giving off a warm, yellow glow through the snowfall lit up the ends of his styled hair. Zayn was a bit breathless at the sight. Due to Liam’s distracting beauty, he missed the first couple verses. It was obvious Liam noticed by the way he laughed through a couple sung words, nudging his elbow into Zayn’s side. He tried to nudge him back, but his body just ended up pressed against him instead. He blamed the impulse on the fact that shared body heat was better than standing an appropriate distance away from your best friend. 

The two families finished  _ Jingle Bells _ , the first song on their list, and the couple that had answered the door clapped wildly. 

They wasted no time in plunging into  _ Carol of the Bells _ , and Liam did the same ridiculous tone on the one line that Zayn had been nagging him about unnecessarily before. The sound stood out amongst the families’ previously perfect harmony, throwing off the hauntingly beautiful affect the song normally had. Only to make the situation funnier, he took one end of Liam’s scarf and pressed it over his mouth, trying to muffle his crazy friend. He could hear the couple laughing at the door, but all he was really focused on was the way Liam was choking on laughter and scarf material, his eyes squinting up in joy at Zayn. 

In retaliation, Liam gripped his arms aggressively, spinning him around, and holding him in a tight embrace. Zayn pretended to struggle against the hold, because falling limp in his arms like that’s where he’d always wanted to be was questionable--no matter how close two best friends were. It was perfect, though, being that close to him. With his back pressed against Liam’s broad chest, and Liam’s face crooked over his shoulder, Zayn listened to him singing sweetly--normally, now--against his ear. 

And the night went on like that, the Maliks and Paynes doing the rounds through their neighborhood. A sweet family gave them all cups of hot cider to take with them, thanking them for their harmonious voices. Liam burned his tongue on it as they walked on to the next house that was lit up with blue and yellow lights. 

“Fuck!”

“What?” Zayn asked, panicking at Liam’s pained voice.

“I burned my tongue, ugh! That is so fucking hot!” he gasped, face screwed up in pain. 

“Language, Liam,” Geoff scolded, watching them in amusement.

“Here, open your mouth,” Zayn directed, tearing off his mitts and scooping snow from the house’s yard. 

Liam did as he was told, and grunted in surprise as Zayn piled snow onto his tongue. 

“To help the burn,” he explained. “Is that better?”

“You boys are something else,” Geoff chuckled, turning to Ruth to whisper something in her ear.

Wide-eyed, Liam closed his mouth around the snow. He nodded at Zayn after a couple seconds. 

“You’re so clever,” he said, eyeing him out of the corner of his eye as he blew on his cup of cider. 

“Well, I have to be to keep up with you,” Zayn replied. “And you called  _ me _ a clumsy donut before.”

“We can be donuts together. What kind of donut would you be, Zee?” Liam asked, a little grin peeking out over the rim of his styrofoam cup as he took a sip from it. 

He was looking at Zayn from under his lashes, the ends of his swooped hair already curling, rebelling against their previously styled state. 

“I dunno,” Zayn answered, trying not to trip again as they began walking, farther behind their families than before.

“I think you’d be a glazed donut,” Liam declared, keeping his eyes trained on their group ahead. 

“Why glazed? That’s so, like,  _ basic.” _

“‘Cause you’re, you know--like, no one can resist you.”

At this, he  _ did _ trip again. He fell into the pile of snow that was on his side of the sidewalk, right under one of the streetlamps. Liam rushed over, and this time he looked even more like an angel, his hair creating a halo around him as he stooped to peer down at Zayn’s still form. 

“Y’alright?”

He should’ve told him yes, but the words that had fallen from Liam’s lips before kept racing through his brain. 

“You think no one can resist me?”

Falling to his knees in the snow next to him, Liam shrugged, as if trying to brush off the fact that his face was red and this time it wasn’t just from the cold. 

“I mean, yeah. You know, like, how people buy donuts for a meeting or summat. And glazed donuts are the most popular, because some people don’t like chocolate icing and others don’t like powder sticking to their fingers and mouth, and still yet, others don’t like how  _ dry  _ plain cake donuts are. But glazed donuts are just perfect. So, no one can resist them,” Liam rambled, eyes shifting. 

“What about you?”

“Huh?” Liam stopped, looking down at Zayn.

“Can you resist me?” Zayn asked, voice loud against the quiet of an empty street, the sound of snowflakes gathering on everything around them, the muffled winter world around them, covered in a blanket of snow.

“Well, I’ve been trying to,” Liam whispered, voice suddenly pained.

“But you don’t want to?”

_ “No,” _ Liam confessed. 

“Well, come on then. Come on. Don’t you want to get a taste of me?” Zayn urged, lifting up on his elbows.

The movement brought them that much closer, and Zayn heard the little inhale Liam took before he let it out in a cloud of breath between them. He moved in to close the gap between their lips, and Zayn fell back into the snow, elbows weak with the sensation. Following his descent, Liam supported himself on his palms that sunk into the snow near his head. 

It was better than any dream Zayn ever had of a moment like this moment. He’d been pining, yearning, hoping for three years for this moment. The softness of Liam’s lips was better than any feeling. But Zayn wanted more than the plush press of frozen lips on frozen lips. Wrapping his hands around Liam’s neck, he slanted his head, snaking his tongue out. Liam opened at the request, meeting Zayn’s tongue with the slick heat of his own slipping against the muscle. The taste of hot cider was muted by what could only be Liam’s own flavor.

Whimpering, he pulled a little at the curled tips of Liam’s hair, toes curling in his boots as his whole body felt like it was melting into the snow beneath him. Liam was a slow, sensual kisser, and his tongue swiped into Zayn’s mouth in fat broad strokes that pulled more soft sounds from him. 

They separated with a filthy sounding suck, and he was glad their families had begun singing at a house down the road, used to Zayn and Liam fucking off around halfway through to do whatever it was they liked. 

Liam was looking at him like he’d just dropped from the heavens, but he knew Liam was the real angel here. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for ages,” Zayn confessed. 

“I had no clue, or I would’ve done it way, way sooner,” Liam replied. 

“I’ve been dropping hints for years, you donut,” Zayn sighed, grinning lazily up at him. 

“Guess I was too distracted by how hot you are to realize,” Liam laughed. 

Zayn blushed, scarlet red. Changing the subject, he said, “We should probably meet up with the others so they don’t look for us.”

“Yeah, don’t want your parents finding us like this and thinking I’m defiling their son.”

“I wish you would,” Zayn said, breathless. 

Liam pulled him out of the snow, squeezing him in a warm embrace, chuckling softly. It sounded somewhat like a promise. 

*

Hours later found the boys wrapped in the blankets on Liam’s bed. Liam’s parents and siblings were already in bed, and Zayn’s family had retired to their own home.

It was tradition to spend the rest of the evening together--the adults drinking fancy wine, the kids drinking eggnog, though Zayn and Liam always sneaked a couple sips of wine from their parents’ glasses. They would chat for a bit, warming up in the small home filled with body heat and love. Ruth quizzed them on where they disappeared to, and what had happened to their cups of cider, and both of them mumbled nonsense, stumbling over their words. They had dropped their cider in the snow, too caught up in their kiss to notice, but that wasn’t an explanation either of them were willing to confess to just yet. 

After saying goodnight to his family, Zayn had followed Liam upstairs to his room. He loved nights where he could slip under the covers with him. They packed into it like sardines in a can, sharing air and gossip about things going on in the classes they didn’t have together at school. Zayn found he could listen to Liam talk about squirrels if that’s what he fancied, and it’d still be the most fascinating subject to him. 

Even after their kiss a couple hours before, things were natural, and they were still best friends. But Zayn couldn’t help his concern that Liam would try to brush it off as nothing, and never speak of it again. 

“You realize we’ve never really been super normal friends?” Liam mused suddenly, his finger tracing patterns in Zayn’s upturned palm that lay in the tiny space between them. “I mean, like, I don’t cuddle like this with my other mates. And I don’t like being this close to them. And I don’t share all my secrets with them. I’ve certainly never dreamed about kissing them.”

Their legs were intertwined beneath the cupboards, and Zayn felt itchy under his clothes. He wanted to take them off. Less barriers between them seemed right. He’d shared secrets and confessions with Liam before, but now felt like it would only be right if they were bare. 

“I thought I was the only one.”

“No,” Liam reassured him, inching closer, and shifting his body so he was resting half his weight on Zayn. “God, do you know how many times I’ve dreamt of you while you’re literally here in my bed. I was so sure you were going to feel me. . .like, hard, and freak out.”

“I always thought that was just ‘cause, you know, we’re teenagers,” Zayn huffed a laugh. He was getting hard right against Liam’s hip right now, and even though they were talking about Liam’s boner, he didn’t know if it was too soon for that. 

“No way.” Liam shook his head, adjusting himself against Zayn, causing him to gasp at the feel of him firm and hot underneath his cotton pyjamas. “This has always been ‘cause of you.”

_ “Liam,” _ Zayn breathed, harsh, loud in the still room. 

The large palm placed on his throbbing erection made him squirm, and Liam gasped in awe at the tiny, aborted rut of his hips. Zayn grabbed Liam’s shoulders, pulling him onto his lips and over his body so Liam was flush against him. Zayn didn’t know if it was meant to tease him, but Liam was kissing him slow and deep, like he wanted to commit the shape and feel of Zayn’s lips to memory. He needed him closer. Running his hands up under Liam’s shirt, finally getting the feel of his taut muscles under his palms. 

The passion with which Zayn was moving ignited Liam’s own need for more, and he was trying to pull Zayn’s pyjamas and pants down. They were pressed too close, the angle all wrong, so he tore himself from where he was sucking Zayn’s bottom lip. Rising up on his knees, he looked down at a shocked Zayn, shifting on the mattress. 

“I want you to suck me off,” he blurted, and oh, Zayn had never heard his voice go that deep before. 

Frantically, he nodded, not waiting for a cue to get himself out of his shirt, glad the moonlight was bright enough where he could see how Liam’s face went slack with wonder at Zayn’s physique being bared to him. 

They moved in a blur of clothes and limbs, and hasty kisses were pressed to Zayn’s skin before Liam shifted up the bed on his knees. Zayn didn’t realize at first what he wanted, too entranced by the sight of Liam hard above him. When Liam began stroking his cock, spreading his knees so the glistening head of it was brushing Zayn’s kiss-swollen lips, he got the idea. He groaned, licking his lips. The salt of Liam’s precome burst on his tongue, and Liam moaned, hand speeding up. 

“Can I?” he asked, the question barely a breath.

“Please,” Zayn whined, getting a hand on himself. 

“Shit, yeah, oh my god, your mouth,” Liam panted, his hand stripping his cock so fast Zayn worried he’d hurt himself. 

Another fat blurt of precome oozed out of the slit, and Zayn wanted it, surging forward and up, getting Liam to freeze as the heat of his mouth encircled the head of his dick. 

“Holy sh- _ it,” _ Liam swore, voice cracking in a way that made Zayn’s stomach bottom out. 

Beginning to bob his head, he looked up at his best friend, savoring the taste of him on his tongue and the look of pure awe, lust, and love in his heavy eyes. 

Liam brushed his fingers into his hair, blunt nails scratching all around on his scalp, moaning and looking with such aggressive intent at how Zayn’s mouth stretched wide on his cock with each forward bob. He wasn’t prepared for the way Liam rutted unsteadily into his mouth, the intrusion of a dick in the back of his throat making him gag too loud for a quiet house. 

“Zayn, god, I’m sorry,” Liam whispered, stroking all over his face, stilling his hips immediately. “So sorry.”

But Zayn was stripping his own prick furiously now, and he made desperate, needy little noises as he pushed himself forward on Liam’s cock, ignoring Liam’s apologies. He looked up at Liam with forming tears in his eyes as he let Liam’s thick length push into the tight opening of his throat, determination and desperation clear as day on his face. 

Liam was huffing, jaw slack as he stared down at him, chest heaving as if he wasn’t getting enough oxygen. 

A drop of spit oozed down over his plump bottom lip and Zayn saw it shine in the moonlight before it extended into a string that landed on Zayn’s cheek, keeping them connected for a moment before it collected fully on his flushed skin. He wanted to be so covered in Liam he arched his neck and made a noise that vibrated around Liam in his throat. Without warning, his orgasm washed over him, taking him like nothing before. He twitched and gagged, lips trembling around the cock he was impaled on. When Liam realized what was happening, he pulled out.

His dick was covered in gobs and strings of saliva. It shone in the dim light and made obscene noises as Liam fucked it into his tight fist. 

“I’m gonna--”

Zayn opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, so fucked out he had no shame left. He was rewarded with hot strings of come landing on his pallet, cheeks, and nose. There was so much of it, and if Zayn could’ve come again right then, he would’ve.

Liam made a hoarse, strangled sound as he moved off of Zayn’s chest. 

“Baby,” Liam groaned, watching as Zayn wiped the come from his skin, only to suck it off his fingers. 

He was pulled into a hot, all-encompassing embrace. They both smelled like sex, and Zayn felt high off of it. 

“Call me that again,” Zayn slurred, struggling to get the words past his hoarse throat. 

“Baby,” Liam whispered into his ear, legs wrapped around Zayn’s and pulling him onto his sturdy body. 

“Again, please?” Zayn asked, sweetly.

“Baby, baby, baby,” Liam murmured, placing kisses all over his face and head. “My irresistible glazed donut.”

Zayn let out an unexpected laugh, burrowing further into the cocoon of Liam and blankets, snuffling and falling into a deep sleep. Because, yeah, he was Liam’s baby. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to reblog the little fic post I made for this series, [click here](https://andtheywerebandmates.tumblr.com/post/636606796721717248/its-december-and-i-wanted-to-do-something)
> 
> Thank you to all who've read, commented, and left kudos! <333


End file.
